My love for you
by Pure of Heart Kagome
Summary: this is my first fanfic so plz be nice and no flames but the rest of the summary is inside


**The love of my life**

**By: Pure of Heart Kagome**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and I never will TT**

**Chapter 1: Where are you, Kagome?**

**Summary: This is my first fanfictoin so please be nice and no flames. Kagome gets injured real bad in the final battle with the Naraku will she live or die and who is this girl with a wind tunnel in her hand just like Miroku? Pairings Inu&Kag(duh),Mir&Sango, Aya&Kog, OCC&OCC. read and review plz.**

**(Kagome's P.O.V)**

"Kagome! What are you doing?" Cried Inuyasha. The final battle with Naraku was taking place now and I was infront of the blast that was made from my sacred arrow. He was Injured on the ground behind me while I was standing there protecting him. I was going to get in the way of the blast to protect the one I love with all my heart.

"Inuyasha, I want you to never forget me and I want you to know that I love you and always will" I yelled over the noise of the blast.

"Why are you doing this"

"Your always saving me aren't you so now its my turn to save you."

The blast hit me full force. I knew if I didn't do something quick every one will get hit with this blast. I know I can put up a barriar so I will be the only one that gets hurt. I then put up the barriar with me inside of it. The blast then exploded while I flew into the air. Then everything went black.

--- with Inuyasha and the gang---

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Inu...yasha"

"Shippo..."

"Where did mama go Inuyasha?"

"I don't know Shippo but I know one thing I'm not going to sleep till she's safe."

---With Kagome---

My eyes fluttered open. I couldn't get up my body was thrashed and all that was going throw my head was is everyone ok. Is Inuyasha ok?

"INUYASHA" I screamed into the night air before I was knocked out cold again.

---With Inuyasha and the gang---

"INUYASHA"

"Did any of you hear that?" Asked Inuyasha who's ears twictahed. (sp?)

"Here what Inuyasha" Miroku asked with an eyebrow raised.

"I heard Kagome yell my name"

"Inuyasha are you sure it was Kagome?"

"Hai I'd know her voice from anywhere".

"Which way did it come from?"

"The oppsite direction from here"

"Well then lets go that way. I'll get everything packed."

"Hurry up I don't have all day for this"

"Why don't you go ahead"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes we have to get to Kagome before any demon gets her."

"Hurry Miroku"

Miroku nodded and Inuyasha ran to where he heard his name being called by Kagome.

--A few hours later---

Inuyasha rushed into a clearing and there laidKagome's body in a pool of blood.

"Kag...Kagome"

He rushed tomy side._She's still breathing but she's not going to make it by the time we get to Keade's village._

"Inu...Yasha i-is that you?" Iaskedmy vioce weak and barley even heard by Inuyasha.

"Yes Kagome its me"

"Did you hear what I said before the blast hit?"

"Yes I did Kagome and I love you too.

"No you don't you love Kikyo and only her"

"Don't say that" Inuyasha yelled shaking her by the shoulders not hurting her.

"Inuyasha is that true...your not lieing are you"

"Kagome I swear it on my life I love you and only you"

"Inu...yasha"

"Kagome we should get you to Keade's."

"Yeah" Kagome said trying to get up.

"Don't even think about it.I'll carry you." He then picked her up bridel style. Thats when he noticed that Miroku and Sango just got there.

"Inuyasha you found her?" Sango asked.

"Yeah we better hurry to Keade's shes hurt bad."

"Yes let's hurry"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I'll update as soon as I can. Happy holidays everyone. You know what you can get me is one reveiw plz just push that button over there in the left corner.**

**Inu: What's a holiday?**

**Me: ummm Its hard to explain**

**Inu: Feh Fine**

**Me: hey Inu look I got a misltoe**

**Inu: Whats a misltoe?**

**Me: When its hanging over two people they have to kiss ( holds up misltoe )**

**Inu: What! ( blushing )**

**Me: MWHAHAHAHA ( kisses Inu )**

**Inu and Me: Happy holidays and don't forget to reveiw**


End file.
